Hogwarts Assignments
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: Collection for my Hogwarts Assignments. Dora takes Charlie to the movies
1. House of the Badger

Title: House of the Badger

Summary: Charlie is sorted into the house he least expects but finds a friend in a certain metamorphagus.

Rating: K+

WC: 604

Notes:

AU! Sortings

Hufflepuff! Charlie

Ravenclaw! Bill

Charms assignment #1 -Levitation Charm

* * *

Charlie Weasley sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his older brother Bill. He was on his way to his first year. He was incredibly nervous he felt like the world was on his shoulders from his parent's expectations since both his parents were Gryffindors. Bill was surprisingly sorted into Ravenclaw two years ago. His brave older brother was sorted into the stereotypical 'smart house'. He wanted to make his parents proud and be a Gryffindor. The two brothers chatted about their favorite sport Quidditch.

"You nervous about your sorting?" Bill asked as he took a bite of his sandwich that his mother had made him.

"Yes, terrified."

Bill smiled. "I was incredibly nervous too. I was nervous of letting mum and dad down."

Charlie nodded. He remembers that Molly was disappointed that her eldest wasn't sorted into Gryffindor though his father took the news in stride.

"The hat takes your choice into consideration."

"So, you wanted to be a Ravenclaw?"

Bill said. "Actually, yes. If you think about it dad fits better in Ravenclaw and mum is a Hufflepuff."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Dad is quite smart. He fixed that Ford Anglia. Mum is a hard worker and loyal. She raised the seven of us and she's loyal."

Charlie could see his brother's logic about their parents.

"Percy will probably be in Ravenclaw with me, the twins are Slytherins through and through. Ron and Ginny are too early to tell."

Charlie nodded.

They reached Hogsmeade at six pm, the two brothers parted ways. Charlie nervously searched for a boat and found one with a girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

Charlie walked onto the boat and sat down.

"I'm Dora Tonks." She introduced herself popping the piece of 'Droobles Best Chewing Gum' loudly in her mouth.

"Charlie Weasley."

She nodded. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor."

Dora said. "My dad was a Hufflepuff, I want to be a Hufflepuff."

Charlie nodded. She was a bit energetic for his taste but she's nice. They rode the boats towards Hogwarts. Once at the shore, the boat docked and they were led to the huge castle. Charlie was amazed. They were led into the castle by a stern looking witch.

This is one of those times Charlie hated having a last name at the end of the alphabet. He nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited.

"Tonks, Nymphadora!"

The girl walked up to the hat. She was sorted into Hufflepuff like she wanted.

"Weasley, Charles."

Charlie groaned at the sound of his given name as he walked up to the hat. He sat down on the stool.

"Hmm, you don't have the smarts to be in Ravenclaw with your brother. You don't fit Slytherin. So, it's either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for you."

"I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff, actually." Charlie admitted.

"It better be Hufflepuff!"

Charlie got up and walked towards the Hufflepuff table. He couldn't help but notice McGonagall's obvious disappointment though. He sat down next to his new housemates. After dinner, Charlie was led to the Hufflepuff common room by the prefect.

"So, we're in the same house." The familiar voice Dora.

"Yes we are."

About a week later, Charlie was at the Hufflepuff table when he got a letter. He nervously opened it.

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _We're proud that you were sorted into Hufflepuff. I know we put a lot of pressure on you to be a Gryffindor._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

The weight of the world was lifted off Charlie's shoulders as he finished the letter.


	2. Reflections of a Star

Title: Reflections of a Star

Summary: Sirius reflects on his relationship with our favourite scholarly werewolf.

Rating: K+

WC: 653

Notes:

Magical and Mundane Literature : Shakespeare and Beedle the Bard.

Task 1: Write about star crossed lovers and the trials and tribulations they have to go through.

Prompts - Remus/Sirius, being in a coma

Loosely inspired by the book/movie 'The Choice' by Nicholas Sparks

*slightly AU (set in Half Blood Prince)

* * *

A long haired, grey eyed man paced the floor of St. Mungo's. He was waiting for news on his long-time boyfriend Remus Lupin. The other man had gone into a coma from an auror mission. It can't end like this after all the trials and tribulations they've been through.

 _Flashback - September 1st, 1971_

Sirius Black couldn't wait to be away from his family. Maybe in a different house than Slytherin. He boarded the train without saying goodbye to his family began searching for a compartment. He finally found one with a sandy haired boy sitting in it reading.

"Do you think I could sit here?" He asked.

The sandy haired boy nodded. "Sure."

Sirius walked in and sat down.

The sandy haired boy closed his book. "I'm Remus."

"I'm Sirius."

"So, what house do you want to be in?"

"Anything but Slytherin."

Remus nodded. "I like Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

Once at Hogwarts, they were both sorted into Gryffindor. Many people were shocked at Sirius' sorting. He was happy that he wasn't sorted into Slytherin and made three friends in the form of James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

End of Flashback

Sirius couldn't help but smile at the memory of his first meeting with his future boyfriend. The next memory that he thought of was when he first kissed the scholarly werewolf.

Flashback - Spring 1975

It was now the Spring of their fourth year. Sirius couldn't stay in a relationship many people thought it was just because he was a player but Sirius knew it was deeper. He was gay, no one knew that not even his best friends and one of the objects of his affection Remus Lupin.

"I need to tell you guys something!" Sirius announced in the Gryffindor common room.

"What is it?"

Sirius decided to just walk over and kiss Remus instead of just telling them about his feelings. This shocked the werewolf but not the other two members of their group.

"Well, it's about bloody time!" James exclaimed.

Sirius pulled away from a still pleasantly shocked Remus. The other two Marauders left them alone. James had noticed Lily and decided to go flirt with her.

"Why do you like to tease me?" Remus asked.

"Rem, I really do fancy you." Sirius smiled trying to take his hand.

The brown haired boy took his hand away. "You know this can't happen, Sirius."

"My family doesn't care you know that, we both know that." He said reaching out to stroke his cheek.

At the touch, Remus' scarred cheek turned red and Sirius smirked.

"What about my 'furry little problem' ?" He asked.

Sirius just shook his head and captured his lips in another kiss.

End of Flashback

Sirius was brought out of the memory when a young healer walked up to him.

"Mr. Black, I presume?"

"Yes."

"I'm Healer Wilson, I'm taking care of your friend's case."

Sirius corrected. "Remus is my boyfriend."

"Well then, Mr. Lupin has fallen into a coma."

Sirius asked. "What are the odds that he'll wake up?"

"About 50-60% chance."

Sirius smiled slightly at the hope.

"You can go see Mr. Lupin, now."

Sirius nodded and was escorted to his boyfriend's room. He dramatically crumpled to the floor when he saw Remus. Even though, he's seen Remus in a similar condition but at least he had a better chance of waking up at that time.

-/-

Remus has been in a coma for a while now. Sirius stayed overnight many a day. He was discussing letting Remus live without help. That was a hard decision but he didn't need it.

"Sirius?" the hoarse voice of his awakening lover asked.

"Remus, you're awake!" Sirius exclaimed rushing towards his lover's bed.

"What happen?"

"You were knocked out from an Auror mission ." Sirius explained in relief.

Remus nodded weakly. Sirius was so happy that his lover was awake. The brunette was released a few days later.


	3. Grimmauld Pranking

Title: Grimmauld Pranking

Summary: Sirius is bored.

Rating: K+

WC: 510

Notes:

Psychology Assignment -Task 1

Sirius Black was bored. He had nothing to do. This is what happens when you're a wanted criminal. Even though, some people knew you were innocent. What is a way he could keep himself entertained in his much loathed childhood home? Though this wouldn't be acting his thirty plus years but this is also what happens when you were wrongly convicted of a crime when you were almost 21. Although, this house is prison as well but at least he had some likable human contact in his old friend Remus and the Order of the Phoenix soon enough.

He got up from his chair and went to search for some mischief. He walked into his parent's old room. It was empty of course but it would be. He decided to do a muggle prank of putting a bucket over the door filled with paint. He conjured a bucket of paint and some rope and hitched it over the threshold.

After that was done, he went to the next room which was his little brother's old room. He loosened the bolts on the bed. The next room was the bathroom he filled the shampoo bottles with hair color. Next was the library he set a few hexes on a few books. Then the piece of resistance, he walked over to his mum's portrait and drew a mustache on his mum's portrait much to his mum's disapproval and also drew some devil horns. He loosened a few of the bolts on the chairs as well.

As he finished with all the pranks, Remus arrived home.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hey Remus."

The brunette looked around. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Just spruced up this hell hole a bit."

Remus finally noticed that Sirius' mum's portrait had devil horns and a mustache.

"I think they suit her, don't they?" Sirius smirked following his friend's gaze.

"Yes, actually they do."

There was an outburst from the picture. "How dare you laugh, you filthy half breed!"

It was a few days later and the Weasleys had arrived. This is actually the first time that Sirius has met the twins and Ginny. He got swimmingly with the twins especially when Fred fell for one of his pranks when he fell out of his chair. Who would fall victim to the next one? That question was answered when Hermione stormed down the stairs paint in her bushy brown hair.

"What happen to your hair, Hermione?" Ginny smirked at the brunette.

Hermione deducing that it was Sirius who concocted the prank glared at the long haired man.

"Sirius, you really need to act your age!" Molly scolded the man noticing the paint in Hermione's hair.

"This is hilarious." Fred exclaimed.

"Don't encourage him!" Molly chided.

Sirius said. "You try and find something to do in this hell hole. I can't leave even though I want to."

"Watch your mouth, you're in the presences of kids."

"Mum, we're of age!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Besides Ron has the mouth of a sailor thanks to them." Ginny laughed.

Molly sighed.


	4. Quiet Quirinus

Title: Quiet Quirinus

Summary: The story of how he became the man with two faces.

Rating: K+

WC: 513

Notes:

Alchemy Assignment- Task 2- Write about Quirrell

Fanfiction Writing Month -January

* * *

Quirinua Quirrell was born on a cool night in late September of 1958. He was born to a squib father and a witch mother. He was the youngest of three with an older sister who was six years older than him and a brother who was three years older.

At the age of six, he developed a thick stutter coupled with his rather thick Irish brogue. It was hard to understand him so people made fun of him even more than before. He had already been teased in muggle school for his timid nature.

He received his Hogwarts letter when he was eleven and he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He thought he would be safe from teasing but he wasn't.

"You're so quiet, do you ever talk?" A Gryffindor teased him.

Another Gryffindor said. "I don't think he even knows how to talk."

He trembled. "I do."

"What's that?"

He just ran off but not before being tripped by another Gryffindor. He was absolutely mortified. He ran towards Ravenclaw tower and threw himself on his four poster.

So, one day in his third year he stormed into the library hellbent on getting revenge.

"I want to be noticed." He thought as he searched through the books on the shelves.

Suddenly a book dropped from the shelf. He scampered over to the book.

"What's this doing here." He wondered.

It was a book about the Dark Arts, usually they were in the restricted section. He carefully stuffed it in his knapsack. He ran out of the library and to the Ravenclaw Tower. He threw himself on his bed and began to read.

After reading the book, he began having a theoretical interest in the Dark Arts. He returned the book a few days later and began searching for another book. He didn't find one.

Over the next four years, he excelled in Muggle Studies and non ironically Defence of the Dark Arts.

Almost immediately after graduation, he was hired as Muggle studies professor.

He taught Muggle Studies for a decade or so then went on sabbatical. He really wanted to find if there were any remains of Voldemort after he was defeated in 1981.

In Albania, he came across exactly what he was looking for.

"Voldemort." He trembled picking up the head.

The creepy face of the dead Voldemort appeared.

"My lord." He bowed.

The face asked. "Who are you?"

"Quirinus Quirrell, Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts."

"Ugh, Muggles but did you say Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

After a day or two of convincing the weak willed Quirrell. Voldemort had convinced him to take him to Hogwarts.

Now he had to figure out a way to hide his second face. He thought of using a turban. This meant he had to go shopping. He went to a muggle store and found a purple turban he could find hide him in. He wrapped Voldemort up in the turban and went back to work just in time for Harry Potter to start school.

That's how supposedly poor, supposedly pathetic stuttering Professor Quirrell became the man with two faces.


	5. Game, Set and Kiss

Title: Game, Set and Kiss

Summary: Percy is actually good at a sport.

Rating: K+

WC: 503

Notes:

Muggle Studies

* * *

Percy Weasley was never the sporty type. Sure, he could hold a decent conversation about Quidditch he was Charlie Weasley's brother after all and his best friend was Oliver Wood. He didn't have the coordination to play. That is until he met the sporty Audrey Chase, he never thought he'd be falling for an athlete while he was just a bookworm. Audrey was particularly into a muggle sport called tennis. In effort to bond with his girlfriend he asked her to teach him to play. He was sitting on a bench waiting for her.

"Hey Percy," she greeted.

He glanced up at her, his blue eyes unintentionally scoping out every inch of her body mainly her legs and how amazing they looked in a white a-line **tennis skirt** that was just above her knee.

"Percy?"

He mentally scolded himself for his thoughts.

"You ready for me to teach you?" Audrey asked.

He nodded and stood up from the bench before Audrey led him to the court.

"So, how do you play this?" Percy asked.

Audrey said. "I'm still surprised that you haven't played tennis."

"I was never a sporty person, you know that."

"Tennis is rather simple." She said grabbing a racket and a ball on the right side of the court.

Percy nodded and picked up another racket. He examined the curious item until Audrey whacked him with her racket.

" **You whacked with that on purpose**."

Audrey smirked playfully. "Get your bony arse to the other side."

"My arse is not bony!"

The brunette was a bit taken aback at the the bespectacled redhead swearing, he rarely swore unlike his brothers and sister

Percy scrambled to the left side of the court. Audrey bounced the green ball and hit it towards Percy.

The bespectacled man swung but missed. After a few more tries, he finally hit one.

"That was good but try over the net next time." Audrey said.

Percy groaned. After a few more hits, he finally hit it over the net.

"I think we finally found your sport."

Percy said. "You know I was always more focused on school. I never had the coordination."

"Oh, right."

The couple began playing a set. Percy wasn't too bad he lost his first set. After three more sets it was even.

"It all comes down to this." Audrey said as her brown eyes sparkled with competitive spirit.

Percy couldn't help but think she looked quite attractive. Merlin, he just wanted to kiss her for the first time.

After this set, Percy had won.

"Did you let me win on purpose?" Percy asked.

The brunette blushed. "What if I did?"

"So, you didn't?"

Audrey smiled, walked towards him and kissed him. He was glad that she wanted to do that too.

"Wow, Weasley. You're not a bad kisser." she winked flirtatiously.

Percy's ears turned pink in a trademark Weasley blush.

Audrey smiled. "I take it you feel the same way."

Percy nodded in amazement. He couldn't believe a girl like her could like him.


	6. Secret Weasley

Title: Secret Weasley

Summary: Bill meets his pen pal at Castlelobruxo, they take part in a short fling culminating into a one night stand conceiving a child without Bill knowing. About a decade later, the secret is revealed.

Rating: T/M

WC: 990

Notes:

Slightly AU! Bill gets to meet his female pen pal.

Magic Around the Word- Task 1 - Write about a Hogwarts student (former or current) visiting one of the 12 schools (exchange student)

* * *

Bill Weasley was happy that he could meet his pen pal from Brazil. His family had scraped together enough money to have him visit her. When he first got the assignment that he was writing a girl from Castlelobruxo, he didn't know what to write to her about. She was rather easy to talk to for a girl. She was the oldest of four sisters with one younger brother.

He met up with a representative from Castlelobruxo in the town next to the school. The school was in the Andes mountains in Brazil so the terrain was slightly different from Hogwarts. The representative led him to the school. He led him to the office and there was a beautiful tan skinned girl with hazel eyes.

"Marcela Mendez, nice to meet you." she smiled.

Bill blushed. "B-B-Bill Weasley."

She giggled melodically.

"I'll leave you to get more acquainted," he said leading them out of the office.

Marcela took Bill's hand and there was electricity between them. Bill looked around the school. He kind of felt out of place with his pale skin, freckles and red hair. Though, there were other students that had white skin but it wasn't as pale as him and with no freckles.

Maria showed him around even more and introduced him to her friends Audrey and Mario. They were nice.

-/-/

It's been a few weeks since Bill arrived. He really enjoyed the school, though he missed home.

"Bill?" Marcela asked.

He turned to her. Without a word, she took his hand and pulled him towards a deserted corridor and began kissing him.

"Marcela, what are you doing?"

The girl pulled away. "Are you not enjoying this, am I the only one who can feel the electricity between us."

"No, of course I feel that electricity between us."

"Do you want to continue this?"

"Yes."

They continued making out for another hour or so.

The two of them continued their fling for the rest of his stay. It was suddenly the last day of his stay. The couple was passionately making out on Marcella's bed. Bill reached over, took her shirt off and threw it on the floor eyeing her breasts. They continued undressing each other and made love.

"That was great!" she exclaimed.

"It was? I was a bit nervous since it was my first time."

Marcela said. "Honestly, it was my first time too."

The couple fell asleep. Bill left the next day.

-/-/

It was nearly a decade later, Bill had moved on from Marcela. He was engaged to Fleur Delacour, a blonde Veela he met last year at the Triwizard Tournament. They were visiting his parents in the UK at the Burrow. There was a knock on the door Bill was the only one who was around so he answered the door.

"Hello, are you William Weasley?" an unfamiliar ministry worker asked standing there with a small boy.

"Yes, I am." He answered suspiciously.

He didn't trust the British Ministry as far as he could throw.

"I'm Miguel Lopez, I work for the Brazilian Ministry of Magic. You were acquainted with a Miss Marcela Mendez?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, she was my pen pal and then we had a fling when I was an exchange student at Castlelobroux in 1987."

"Were you aware that you have a son with Miss Mendez?"

Bill gaped at him.

"His name is Carlos Mendez, he's seven."

Bill looked over to see a little boy. He was definitely a Weasley with his red hair which stood out against his mum's caramel skin tone.

"Miss Mendez has unfortunately passed away recently."

"She has three younger sisters and a younger brother." he said remembering that one fact about his old pen pal.

"Sadly, they weren't involved in his life since Miss Mendez was disowned after they found out she was expecting. They were very religious."

Bill was still dumbfounded that he had a son with his pen pal. The ministry worker left.

"Who was at the door?" Fleur asked.

Bill's stomach flipped nervously. "He's my son with my old pen pal Marcela."

The younger girl exclaimed. "You've never told me about you have a son!"

"I didn't know until now, it was a one night stand during my sixth year exchange program at the Brazilian school."

That outburst caught the attention of the rest of his family members that had just arrived.

"Oh, hey mum, dad and everyone."

Fred addressed the elephant in the room first that being the mysterious redheaded little boy.

Bill explained sheepishly. "This is my son, Carlos."

"You have a son!" Molly exclaimed angrily.

"I do. When I went to meet to my pen pal at Castlelobrox in my sixth year. We had a fling that ended in a one night stand. The day after I left and never had contact with her again."

"We spent so much money on you going to meet your penpal and you turn around and sleep with her."

"Mum, I appreciated it and I still do."

Arthur walked over to the little boy. "What's your name son?"

"Carlos, señor." he said in a rather thick Portuguese accent.

Arthur said. "There's no need to call me sir, I'm your grandpa."

"Grandpa?" he asked.

Charlie who had been the closest to Bill walked over as well. "I'm your Uncle Charlie."

The little boy nodded.

"What about her family?"

The little boy said. "It was just me and my mamá, I don't have any other family."

"Marcela's family abandoned her when she found out she was pregnant. They were very religious." Bill explained even further.

That's all Molly needed to know. She rushed over to her oldest grandson and hugged him.

Bill relaxed a bit. That's one woman's opinion he cared about he then turned to the one girl in the room.

"Fleur?"

"I guess I can't be too upset, you didn't know and his family is not in the picture."

Bill relaxed and kissed her.


	7. Minerva's Memories

Title: Minerva's Memories

Summary: Minerva counts how many students she's outlived.

Rating: T

WC: 506

Notes:

Charms - Pierototum Locomotor

* * *

The Great Hall was completely dark as Minerva McGonagall sat at the remains of the Gryffindor table. There were shattered statues outside and many shattered hearts including hers. The war was finally over but not with any casualties.

After the first war, she had been able to count the students she's outlived rather easily.

At the forefront of her mind, were the Prewett brothers, Gideon and Fabian as she stared at the lifeless body of their nephew, Fred Weasley. The brothers and their nephew were quite similar being pranksters.

Then her eyes wandered to the dead body of Remus Lupin. He was the last marauder alive since Sirius had died two years ago. Next to him was his wife of not even a year Nymphadora 'Dora' Lupin neé Tonks. She reminisced on how good of a student Remus was and how entertaining it was to have Dora as a student with her metamorphmagus ability.

She was shocked when she found out that they got married since they were so far apart in age but she shouldn't be so hasty since her husband Elphinstone was quite a bit older than her and she had a 'mentor crush' on Dumbledore during her early years as a Hogwarts Professor.

They mirrored James and Lily Potter in the first war leaving a few week old son to raised by his grandmother and teenaged godfather. At least he would have a loving home unlike the aforementioned godfather. That's one of her biggest regrets leaving poor Harry with those muggles and not defying her superior's orders.

Speaking of the Tonks, Poor Andromeda she has lost so much. She lost her husband Ted, a few months ago. Now she lost her only daughter and her son-in-law.

Then her eyes wandered to Lavender Brown. Sure they were nothing alike but it was terribly sad to see the girl go.

The last body she saw was of Colin Creevey. The boy was not even seventeen but he snuck in to fight in the Battle and was killed. But he died like a true Gryffindor.

As much as she had a rivalry with Snape, she was still upset that he died. He was still a former student.

The first person to die in the second war was poor Cedric Diggory. That poor boy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She always thought he should've been sorted into Gryffindor but he flourished Hufflepuff.

She couldn't help but think about Susan Bones, she had lost all her family in the past two wars.

Even though the Alice and Frank weren't dead, they weren't actually present in their son's life. She knew they would be proud of their son like she was. He didn't have the best relationship with his grandmother during his school years.

So, that's over 30 students that she's outlived give or take a few.

She thanks Merlin that Voldemort is gone. They won't lose so many people ever again.

She got up from the Gryffindor table and left the Great Hall.


	8. Neville's First Week

Title: Neville's First Week

Summary: Neville's first week of his tenure

Rating: T

WC: 504

Notes:

Gardening (Task 2) - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Neville Longbottom had always loved Herbology. It was the only subject he excelled in until his fifth year. He was honored when Professor Sprout asked him to take her place when she retired. That was two years after the Battle of Hogwarts.

After his apprenticeship with another Herbologist, he came back to teach. Today was the first day of his tenure. He woke up, changed into his professor robes and walked down to the Great Hall.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom," the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall greeted as he sat down at the Head table.

"Hello Pro-, er I mean Minerva." He needs to get used to calling his former Professor by her first name instead of Professor.

"You ready for your first day, Neville?" The diminutive Charms Professor asked.

"Yes, sir."

After breakfast ended, he made his way to the Greenhouses. He had first year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

"Hello, I'm Professor Longbottom. Welcome to your first Herbology lesson."

"Hello." The class chorused nervously.

Neville grabbed the nearest shovel and began demonstrating how to use it. Although, that was a simple but none of these first years looked like they used one before.

He broke them into pairs and they started to work together. The lesson was over and now he had the fourth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. He introduced himself and the class began.

After the lesson, it was finally time for lunch. He made his way towards the Great Hall and sat down.

"How were your first class, Neville?" Minerva asked him.

He turned to her. "They were good."

"That's good.

After lunch, he had a brief break then he had N.E.W.T students. They were a bit harder but he got through it.

That was only his first day.

It was now the end of the week. Neville still enjoyed the lessons. His favorite lesson was probably the first years. They were so easy to teach unlike the N.E.W.T students. He had already found himself attached to a certain first year because he reminded him of himself when he was a first year. His name was Christopher Washington, a first year Hufflepuff, he had black hair with brown eyes. He was rather timid but he was brought out of his shell in Herbology. He was a natural like Neville was when he was first stepped in Professor Sprout's class all those years ago.

 _Flashback - September 1991_

 _Neville stepped in Greenhouse 3 nervously. He was the first student to arrive in the Greenhouse. He suddenly felt anxious and awkward._

 _"And you are?"_

 _He turned to see Professor Sprout. "I'm Neville Longbottom."_

 _She smiled. "Okay, take a seat."_

 _He immediately felt at ease. He found a seat in the front as the rest of the Gryffindor first years filed in followed by the first year Hufflepuffs. A blonde Hufflepuff sat next to him._

 _End of flashback_

That was also the first day he met his future girlfriend Hannah Abbott. They've been dating for a few months now. He was incredibly happy.


	9. Driving Miss Granger

Title: Driving Miss Granger

Summary: Hermione teaches Ron how to drive

Rating: T

WC: 507

Notes:

Muggle Studies - Write about a muggleborn/muggle/halfblood teaching a pureblood to drive.

Prompts: Hermione/Ron, visiting the parents, traffic

* * *

Hermione Granger was going to teach her boyfriend Ron Weasley to drive. This should be interesting.

"Why should I learn to drive, I can just apparate."

Hermione said. "Don't you want to be more involved in my heritage."

The redhead smiled at his girlfriend. "I suppose."

"Alright. Let's go to the car." Hermione said walk to the car.

Ron followed her and they sat in the car.

"This is the gear shift." Hermione said resting her hand on the gearshift.

"What do these letters mean?"

"Park, Reverse, Neutral and Drive." she said.

Ron nodded.

"Those pedals are the gas and brake." Hermione said.

"Alright, what do I do first?"

Hermione instructed. "Check your mirrors."

Ron checked the mirrors. Then Hermione instructed him to back out of the driveway. He succeeded on his first try.

"You're doing well so far."

Ron smiled at his girlfriend.

"Stop at the light. Step on the brake pedal." Hermione instructed.

Ron stepped on the brake and stopped at the stoplight.

"Wait until it turns green."

It was a few minutes later and it turned green. There was a bit of traffic.

"Does it always take that long for the light to change?" Ron asked.

"Not always."

"That's good."

Hermione continued teaching him to drive. He was doing better than she thought he would.

"I'm hungry."

"We can stop at a fast food restaurant." Hermione said.

"Fast food?"

Hermione nodded and instructed him to pull into the parking lot and then the drive through. They ordered some food and ate it as they continued the lesson.

"This is delicious but not as delicious as my mum's."

Hermione said. "I don't each much of this but it's a nice treat."

"Of course your parents are dentists."

"Speaking of that we need to visit them."

Ron nodded as she gave him directions to her parent's dentist office. They parked in the parking lot. They walked into the office.

"Hey honey." Mrs. Fran Granger greeted. She had identical eyes to her daughter.

"Hi mum, I'm just teaching Ron how to drive."

"How is that going?"

"It's going good so far. Is dad with a patient?"

"Yes he is."

Hermione frowned. "Well, we should get going then."

Fran nodded and said goodbye to her daughter and her boyfriend. The couple walked outside of the dentist office.

"Let's go to one of my favourite spots."

Ron nodded. They got in the car and drove to her favourite spot.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked looking at the view.

Ron smiled. "It is but not as beautiful as you."

Hermione blushed and Ron wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. They stayed there for a while. They drove back to Hermione's house.

"That went well. But you're not done."

"So, another lesson soon?"

"Probably."

Ron nodded and they walked into Hermione's house. Crookshanks came up to greet his owner. She bent down and pet him. Ron was never too fond of the cat while they were at Hogwarts but now he learned to tolerate him. They sat on the couch.


	10. Birth of a Marauder

Title: Birth of a Marauder

Summary: The events leading up to the birth of the leader of the Marauders.

Rating: T

WC: 505

Notes:

Lineage Studies - Potter Family

* * *

Euphemia Potter sat up in bed. It was the anniversary of her marriage to Fleamont Potter. They've been married for fifteen years now. They've been trying for a child for thirteen years but they haven't succeeded. Well, maybe they weren't meant to have children of their own.

"Phee?" Fleamont asked.

She looked over to see her sleepy husband with his messy black hair and hazel eyes. Despite not having a child, they've done well for themselves. Fleamont was the inventor of Sleakezsys potion for uncontrollable hair. He made a good fortune off that.

"Happy Anniversary." Fleamont said kissing his wife.

"Thanks, happy anniversary." Euphemia smiled.

Fleamont said. "Thinking about how we haven't been blessed with kids."

"Yes."

His brown eyes wandered down to her flat stomach. "It will happen when it happens, Phee."

"Unless you want to dump me for some younger chick who will give you an heir."

"Euphemia Potter, I love you and no one else." Fleamont assured his wife.

She smiled at him as they got out of bed. Euphemia made breakfast for them and they went on with their day.

After the long day, they crawled into bed. They had a quick love making session but they didn't expect anything.

-/-/

It was two months later, Euphemia wasn't feeling her best. She decided to go to the healer.

"Mrs. Potter, you're expecting."

"Stop teasing me, I will never conceive a child." Euphemia snapped at the healer.

"I'm not kidding, Mrs. Potter."

Euphemia started to sob. She will finally be able hold her own child. She was excused and apparated back home.

"Everything okay, honey?" Fleamont asked noticing his distraught wife.

She just hugged him and continued sobbing.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Fleamont's brown eyes widened in surprise as his hand drifted down to his wife's stomach.

"We're going to be parents in seven months, can you believe it?"

He just kissed his wife.

-/-/

As the months went by Euphemia's stomach grew and grew. She thanked Merlin that her pregnancy was going well. She was helping Fleamont set up the nursery when there was a flutter in her stomach.

"Something wrong, love?"

"I think I felt our child kick for the first time."

Fleamont smiled as Euphemia took his hand and rested it on her growing baby bump as their child kicked.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"It is." Fleamont grinned.

"If it's a boy, I've always liked the name James."

Fleamont nodded

-/-/

It was now late March, Euphemia was in labour. Fleamont was holding his wife's hand as she screamed in pain. He didn't want his wife to go through this again. He'd spoil this child with everything he or she needed.

"Bloody Hell!" Euphemia screamed.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Potter." the midwife coached.

Euphemia whimpered in response. About 20 hours later, Euphemia was holding her son.

"He's beautiful." Fleamont said looking at his wife holding his son.

Euphemia said. "What do you think of the name James Fleamont Potter?"

"It's perfect."

"You're perfect."

Fleamont took his son from his wife and held him.


	11. Real Peach

Title: Real Peach

Summary: Minerva has a disagreement with her husband

Rating: K+

WC: 505

Notes:

Muggle Music- Task 1

Might be a bit OOC for McGonagall

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was livid her husband Elphinstone had insulted her transfiguration skills. How dare he! She's been the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts for almost thirty years. He should know that. She sat down in the nearest chair.

"Hey sis."

Minerva turned to see her younger brother Malcolm. While she had inherited most of their father's looks he had inherited their mum's looks.

"What can I do for you, Malcolm?" she asked.

The younger McGonagall said. "Maybe this was the wrong time to visit. I see you're a bit angry."

"Elphinstone just insulted my Transfiguration skills."

"You're better at Transfiguration then Robert and I put together." Malcolm said.

"I sure am."

Malcolm nodded.

"So, did you soften her up. Malcolm?" Elphinstone asked walking in a few hours later.

Minerva glared at him from under her spectacles.

"I suppose that's a no." he sighed.

Malcolm sighed. "I tried but she's a hard nut to crack."

"Thanks for trying."

The older McGonagall brother got up and left his sister alone with her husband.

-/-/

It was a couple days later, Minerva was still mad at her husband. Even though, that wasn't from Elphinstone's lack of trying.

"This is cute."

Minerva glanced over and saw a stuffed cat that was identical to her animagus form.

"So, do you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

Minerva shook her head and he groaned. Minerva is a hard nut to crack like her brother said.

"Nice try though."

-/-/

It was a couple days later, Minerva still hasn't forgiven Elphinstone but she thinks it's about time she does. She was getting ready to leave when Poppy rushed in.

"What's the matter?" Minerva asked her friend.

"Elphinstone had an accident." she said.

Without another word Minerva rushed behind her friend and colleague to the Hospital Wing. She almost broke down when she saw her husband lying on the cot by the wall.

"Min." the older man croaked.

She rushed towards her husband. "I'm so sorry, I've been so stubborn."

He chuckled. "You're stubborn as ever. That's my girl."

"I forgive you."

Before he could respond the poison from the Venomous Tentacula bite he had received set in and his heart stopped breaking Minerva's heart in the process.

-/-/

Minerva broke down and Poppy comforted her friend and colleague. At least she got to forgive him like she wanted.

It was during the funeral Minerva was inconsolable as expected.

"Hey sis."

She looked up to her brother. "Hello Malcolm."

"Eli was a great bloke. He settled you down for a bit." Malcolm teased.

"Not helping." she snapped.

"Did he ever get you to forgive him?"

Minerva said. "On his deathbed. Those were the last words I said to him."

Malcolm nodded and went over to comfort his older sister. She gladly

accepted the comfort. The two siblings broke apart.

"Thanks Malcolm."

"You're welcome."

After the funeral, Minerva couldn't bare to live in the cottage she and Elphinstone had purchased so she moved back to the first floor study at Hogwarts. She threw herself into work as a distraction.


	12. Invisible

Title: Invisible

Summary: The development of Neville and Ginny's friendship cumulating into their first kiss.

Rating: T+

WC: 502

Notes:

Psychology - Phlegmatic

Task: Write a story using one of the above personality types heavily on your main character. Make sure you read the personality types carefully, and try to match your character to them. Try and use at least five of the bolded traits. You can write more than once if you like, but it is one personality type per story.

Implied Neville/Ginny

* * *

When the **unassuming** and **kind** Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor it surprised everyone especially himself. He had begged and pleaded to be sorted into Hufflepuff. He wasn't bold and brash like his fellow Gryffindors. The Sorting Hat is never wrong.

Neville's first week was uneventful. He hated Potions but he was a natural at Herbology. Actually, that wasn't surprising he spent a lot of time in the greenhouses at his house. It was his only escape from his Gran. He loved his Gran but she was so strict. **He never got r eassurance from her but he received it from Professor Sprout .**

He was lonely since he didn't have any friends. He **longed for a connection**. He was a **bit needy**.

The year went on normal. He couldn't wait until it was over. Maybe he'll have a better year next year.

-/-/

He was sitting in his compartment when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A red haired girl walked in.

"Hi. I'm Neville."

"I'm Ginny."

He noticed a diary but he assumed it was private.

"Are you a first year too?"

"No, I'm a second year Gryffindor although I think I should be a Hufflepuff."

Ginny nodded. "I'll be a Gryffindor like my family."

There was another knock on the door. It was a girl with stringy blonde hair she walked in.

"I'm Luna."

"I'm Ginny and that's Neville."

"Nice to meet you."

The trio continued talking until they reached Hogsmeade. Neville separated from the two girls. He hoped one of them would be sorted into Gryffindor. He got his wish with Ginny but Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Ginny." Neville smiled.

"Thanks.

He was happy that he finally had a friend in his house.

-/-/

It was now two years later, Neville and Ginny had been friends for two years now. He helped her through her traumatic first year with his compassion. It was now time for Neville to ask someone to the Yule Ball. He already asked Hermione but she was already going with Viktor Krum, lucky bloke.

"Ginny?" Neville asked.

The redhead turned to him. "Yes, Nev?"

"Would you go to the Ball with me?"

Ginny nodded. "I will. Since I can't go with Harry."

"I can't go with Hermione."

"You asked Hermione?"

Neville nodded. They both couldn't go with their respective part of the Golden Trio.

-/-/

It was now time for the Yule Ball. Neville had gotten his share of looks from Ginny's older brothers especially Ron. He taught himself to dance to impress Ginny. He met Ginny at the bottom of the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

"You look pretty, Ginny."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

He offered her his arm and they walked down to the Great Hall. They walked into the Great Hall.

The Yule Ball started. Neville and Ginny danced most of the night. After the Ball, they walked back to the common room.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too."

They shared their first kiss.


	13. Time for Change

Title: Time for Change

Summary: Minerva retires and reminisces

Rating: T+

WC: 411

Notes:

Assignment #13- A Study of Magical Objects

Task: Write a story using the flashback device prominently.

*I'm sure Hogwarts lessons don't have syllabi

* * *

Minerva McGonagall looked at the calendar. She couldn't believe she wa retiring. She remembered her first day as a Professor.

 _Flashback 1956_

 _Minerva McGonagall stood in her Transfiguration classroom. She was usually very confident but she was actually quite nervous. At least her first lesson were only first years but they were Gryffindors and Slytherins. This should be interesting._

 _A group of first year Gryffindor girls walked in and sat down. The rest of the class filed in._

 _"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. Today is my first day of teaching but I was top of my class when I was at Hogwarts." she said as she passed out the syllabi to the first years._

 _She started to go over the syllabi with the students until the lesson was over. This was the routine for the rest of the week._

 _End of flashback_

She remembered her first encounter with the Marauders.

Flashback 1971

 _She stood in her classroom waiting for the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. The first one to arrive was a red haired girl. McGonagall remembers her because she's the one who told her she was a witch._

 _"Hello Professor." she said._

 _"Hello Miss Evans."_

 _The next one to walk in was the sandy haired boy. He sat down. After that a boy with messy black hair and glasses along with a long black hair. The messy haired boy was quite talented in her class when he wasn't staring at the red haired girl._

 _She was actually the one who gave them the name 'the Marauders' though it was completely by accident._

She was devastated when James and Lily were killed. And Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without a trial, although, they didn't know that at the time.

She remembered when their son Harry was sorted into her house.

 _Flashback 1991_

 _"Potter, Harry!"_

 _The boy who looked exactly like his father but with his mother's green eyes. He sat on the stool. He argued with hat._

 _"Gryffindor!"_

 _She hid a smile as he walked off to the Gryffindor as the table cheered._

 _End of Flashback_

It was time for a new beginning. She trusted that Fillius could handle everything. She had gotten news that Harry and Ginny Potter were expecting a baby. Not that she was scared but she was scared. This baby would have the genes of James Potter and the Weasley twins combined. Although, this baby wouldn't start Hogwarts for another eleven years but it was time to retire.


	14. All For Love

Title: All For Love

Summary: Andromeda rebels against her family for a certain Hufflepuff muggleborn

Rating: T+

WC: 506

Notes:

History of Magic - Task 3 - Write about someone who turns their back on their family for the one they love.

* * *

Andromeda has fought her feelings for a certain Hufflepuff muggle born since her fourth year. It was now her sixth year she finally admitted her feelings for him.

"Tonks?"

The boy in question turned to her. Merlin, he's handsome. She couldn't help but blush lightly.

"Yes, Black?" he smirked.

"Would you like to go to Hogwarts with me?" she stammered out. She wasn't usually the type to stutter around guys.

He smiled nonchalantly. "Maybe, Black."

"Tonks, you can't leave me hanging like that." she snapped.

He said. "You're kind of cute when you're nervous, Black."

"Ugh, Tonks. I shouldn't fancy you as much as I do." the black haired girl groaned.

"You fancy me?"

"I do."

"I fancy you too, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." he smiled.

Her heart skipped a beat as she walked away. She couldn't believe he actually said 'yes'. This was her first step to rebellion.

-/-/

It was now Saturday, it was a good thing Bella had graduated already while Narcissa was preoccupied with her own match Lucius Malfoy. She walked out of the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Black." Ted greeted casually.

Andromeda surveyed his appearance. His Hufflepuff tie was loosely tied around his neck and he actually looked like he just crawled out of bed compared to her unruffled appearance. She couldn't help but find him even more attractive.

"Everything okay, Black?"

"I'm good."

The brown eyed boy nodded. Her heart skipped another beat as they made their way towards the town.

"I'm actually surprised that you fancy me." Ted sighed.

Andromeda said feigning innocence. "Why is that?"

"I know the Blacks are pureblood crazy. My dorm mates told me I had no chance with you the minute I told them I fancied you."

"I'm a rebel."

The boy smirked at her. "I'm not sure if you pull it off, Black."

"You can call me Andromeda."

Ted replied. "That's a long name, I'll shorten it to 'Dromeda."

"I suppose that's fine, Tonks."

He said. "You can call me Ted."

"Is that short for Theodore?" she asked they walked into Honeydukes.

"It's common mistake, it's short for Edward." Ted replied as he searched the aisles for his favourite sweets.

"I'll take note of that."

The two of them found their favourite sweets and paid for them

"You know I've fancied you since our fourth year."

Ted smiled. "I started to fancy you around the same time."

The two of them continued walking around Hogsmeade and then made their way back to the castle.

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

Andromeda leaned in and kissed his cheek.

-/-/

After that outing to Hogsmeade, the middle Black sister and the muggleborn Hufflepuff became inseparable. They found themselves falling for each other deeper and deeper.

"I love you, Andromeda Druella Black." Ted smiled running his hand through her long black hair.

Andromeda looked up at her secret boyfriend of over a year. "I love you too, Edward Michael Tonks."

Ted gave her a deep kiss. She was the first rebel of the Black family.


	15. Time for a Show

Title: Time for a Show

Summary: Dora introduces Charlie to movies.

Rating: T+

WC: 526

Notes:

Task: Performance Arts

Write about a halfblood/muggleborn introducing a pureblood to something in the muggle world

* * *

Charlie Weasley had been exposed many things growing up with a dad who was fascinated with muggles. The one thing he had never been shown was movies. That changed one summer's day when he was 14.

"Charlie?"

He turned to his best friend Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks.

"You've never been to the movies have you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I barely know what a movie is, Dora."

The younger girl nodded before calling her dad and mum.

"What is it, Dora?" Ted Tonks asked his beloved daughter.

"Do you think we can go to the cinema today?"

"That doesn't sound too bad, but we have to ask your mother." he replied before calling his wife over.

"Yes?" Andromeda Tonks asked.

"Can we go to the cinema today?" Dora asked her mum.

Andromeda thought for a moment. "That seems like a good idea."

"Yes!" Dora cheered her hair as her hair changed to her trademark bubblegum pink.

Ted smiled at his daughter. To be less inconspicuous the quartet decided to take Ted's car to the cinema. Ted was the only one knew how to drive out of them. Charlie had been in a magical car before but not a muggle car. So, it kind of startled him.

"Dora, try to keep your hair to a normal color." Andromeda instructed her daughter.

The younger girl sighed. "Okay, mum." her hair changing to match her dad's.

"I don't have money, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks." Charlie said looking in his pockets.

Ted smiled at his daughter's best friend. "Don't worry about it, Charlie."

The redhead sighed in relief as they reached the cashier.

"Four tickets please."

The ticket person handed them four tickets and they walked in.

"So, is this thing about?" Charlie asked looking at the ticket.

"I actually don't know."

Ted got in line.

"What are we waiting for?"

Ted explained. "We have to get popcorn and soda and maybe some malteasers."

Charlie glanced at Dora confused. Ted reached the head of the line and ordered. The group walked to the theatre and found their seats. Dora and Charlie sat closer to the front while Ted and Andromeda sat closer to the back.

"It seems like the Tonks' have a thing for purebloods." Ted smirked at Andromeda as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"You really think they will end up together."

Before Ted could respond the movie started. The two parents watched their daughter and her best friend. They wondered if the redhead would make a move. They were surprised when it was their daughter took the redhead's hand instead.

"See." Ted smirked again.

Andromeda rolled her eyes playfully at her husband.

The movie ended and their daughter was still holding the redhead's hand and it didn't look like he minded.

"Did you guys enjoy the movie?"

Dora nodded.

Charlie said. "It was interesting how the pictures move."

Ted chuckled. "That's kind of like what 'Dromeda said when I first took her to the movies."

"You two got cozy."

The two of them blushed as they walked to the car.

"Thanks for taking me to the movies. I really enjoyed it." Charlie smiled still blushing.

Dora smiled at him.


End file.
